


Kallen Of The Glinda Knights

by RepublicChe



Series: Stories Set During The Canon/Altered-Canon Timeline [3]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Anilingus, Bisexual Characters, Bisexual Female Characters, Bisexual Kallen, Bisexuality, Consensual Underage Sex, Cullenlingus, Everyone in the relationships tag has sex with each other (except Sayoko), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fellatio, Female Friendship, Female Homosexuality, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, Gen, Genocide, Human Experimentation, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Death, Implied/Referenced Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lesbian Characters, Lesbian Sex, Major Original Character(s), Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Canonical Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Public Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Sayoko only has sex with Lelouch, Sex, Sex Addiction, Shoujo-ai, Swearing, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Tribadism, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RepublicChe/pseuds/RepublicChe
Summary: Captured by Marrybell mel Britannia, Kallen is forced to make a choice that will both change her life and history. Either she joins the Glinda Knights or along with her mother and Naoto, be sent to prison. With no other choice Kallen chooses to join the Glinda Knights. Unbeknownst to Kallen, Marrybell plans to overthrow the Britannian Monarchy and establish a democratic republic AU





	1. Fate Reset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At he start of this fanfiction for the most part the Battle of Shinjuku happens as in canon. The story starts off just after Suzaku forces Kallen to eject from her Glasgow (From canon) after she saves Lelouch from the Lancelot. Her ejected cockpit lands in the general direction of the Britannian G1 in this story. The major departure from canon (Battle of Shinjuku) is that Princess Marrybell and the Glinda Knights are not only already in Japan, but also get caught up in the Battle of Shinjuku. The Glinda Knights will catch Kallen not long after her cockpit crash-lands near the G1 (how the Glinda Knights get caught up in the Battle of Shinjuku will be shown in a flashback.  
> This Fanfiction's POV will alternate between Kallen Kōzuki, Marrybell mel Britannia, Oldrin Zevon, Sokkia Sherpa, Toto Thompson, Lelouch vi Britannia, Shirley Fenette, Sophie Wood (1), Carve-Tan (2), Erica Wood (3), Milly Ashford and Clara Lanfranc.  
> Besides Marrybell mel Britannia, Oldrin Zevon, Leonhardt Steiner, Sokkia Sherpa, Tink Lockhart, Toto Thompson, Johann Schwarzer, Elicia Markor, Eris Kschessinskaya (Эрида Кшесинская), Marcil Malakhov, (Марсил Малахов) and Domenichino Della. Jiang Lihua (Original), Kallen Kōzuki, Charmelle Finlay, Ashley Ashra, Mariel Lubie, Alice (Nightmare of Nunnally), Dalque, Lucretia, Sancia, Mao (Nightmare of Nunnally), Neha Shankar, Miss X (canon CG character. She will also use her canon alias "'Misty'" in this fanfiction), Miya I. Hillmick, Anya Alstreim, Marika Soresi, Liliana Vergamon, Monica Kruszewski, and Gino Weinberg are members of the Glinda Knights. I'll explain how they become members of Glinda Knights later in this story.  
> At the very start of this fanfiction Leila Malcal, Anna Clément, Jiang Lihua (Original), Claire li Britannia, C.C, the Dimensional Supervisor (or D.S for short)/Caretaker of Spacetime, Chloe Winkel, Ferilli Baltrow, Sarah Danes, Hilda Fagan, Kate Novak, Kaguya Sumeragi, Ayano Kousaka (4), Marrybell mel Britannia, Oldrin Zevon, Leonhardt Steiner, Sokkia Sherpa, Tink Lockhart, Toto Thompson, Laila la Britannia, Elicia Markor, Eris Kschessinskaya, Neha Shankar, Miss X, Miya I. Hillmick, Anya Alstreim, Marika Soresi, Euphemia li Britannia, Liliana Vergamon, Monica Kruszewski, Gino Weinberg, Alice, Dalque, Lucretia, Sancia, Mao, Neha Shankar, Rebecca 'Becky' Abigail Fitzgerald (5) and Chloe Annabelle Fitzgerald (5) are students at Ashford Academy while Cécile Croomy, Futaba Ayame (4), Minase Mutsuki (4), Hinata Ichijiku (4), Naomi Inoue, Oscar Hammel and Claus Warwick are teachers at Ashford Academy. I'll explain how this happens later in this story.  
> I'll only give Three spoiler alerts: The Zero Requiem never occurs in this Fanfiction period, Kallen will possess a geass of her own and Kallen is bisexual and will also be paired with Lelouch (however it will be a long while before this occurs).

_**Date: Unknown** _

_**Location: C's World** _

_**Time: Unknown** _

* * *

_**Caretaker of Spacetime's POV** _

* * *

"D.S, the time has come to alter the Bata Universe. This one will be easy compared to the other universes we altered. The only alterations that are needed are to age up Nunnally Vi Britannia, Laila la Britannia, Jiang Lihua, Alice, Dalque, Lucretia, Sancia, the female geass user Mao, and Ayano Kousaka to seventeen years old. We'll also alter events so that Leila Malcal, Anna Clément, Claire li Britannia, C.C, Chloe Winkel, Ferilli Baltrow, Sarah Danes, Hilda Fagan, Kate Novak, Kaguya Sumeragi, Ayano Kousaka, Marrybell mel Britannia, Oldrin Zevon, Leonhardt Steiner, Sokkia Sherpa, Tink Lockhart, Toto Thompson, Laila la Britannia, Elicia Markor, Eris Kschessinskaya, Neha Shankar, Euphemia li Britannia,

Miya I. Hillmick, Anya Alstreim, Marika Soresi, Liliana Vergamon, Euphemia li Britannia, Monica Kruszewski, Gino Weinberg, Alice, Dalque, Lucretia, Sancia, Mao, Neha Shankar, Rebecca 'Becky' Abigail Fitzgerald, and Chloe Annabelle Fitzgerald and the girl known only as Miss X will become students at Ashford Academy while Cécile Croomy, Lloyd Asplund, Sophie Randle, Joe Wise, Futaba Ayame, Minase Mutsuki, Hinata Ichijiku, Naomi Inoue, Oscar Hammel and Claus Warwick will become teachers at the school.

I have a unique way of getting Jiang Lihua into Ashford. We clone her and age her up to seventeen years old, both of them. We send the original to Japan as an infant and give her to Kallen's family to raise as their own while the clone stays in the Chinese Federation. When it becomes necessary to dispose of the High Eunuchs the clone will be assassinated so the original Jiang Lihua will taker her place.

When the Ashford Family loses their nobility due to Empress Marianne's assassination, Lelouch vi Britannia, Nunnally vi Britannia, Euphemia li Britannia and Claire li Britannia are to be spirited away by Ruben Ashford to one the Ashford holdings in Japan. Thus Lelouch and Nunnally never meet Suzaku Kururugi in 2009. It is to be orchestrated so that James Stadtfeld, his wife Nagisa, the original Jiang Lihua, Kallen and Naoto will be in Pendragon due to important business with the royal family. We'll make something up. This is to be used as an excuse so that Jiang Lihua, Kallen and Naoto can prevent Flora mel Britannia and Julia mel Britannia's assassinations at he hands of V.V. Again We'll figure out away once the Stadtfelds are in Pendragon.

Due to Jiang Lihua, Kallen and Naoto saving Marrybell, Flora and Julia's lives, Marrybell will be indebted to Jiang Lihua, Kallen and Naoto. However by 2017 Kallen's memories of helping to save the mel Britannia's will be blocked until from the perspective of the original timeline: Her mother's sentenced to 20 years prison occurs. At which point she will regain her memories of saving the mel Britannia's. Kallen's mother will be prevented from going to prison by instead of working at the Stadtfeld mansion in Japan, she works at Ashford Academy as one of the school's nurses. Despite Kallen not remembering, Marrybell and Naoto along with Jiang Lihua will. Kallen will still join her brother's resistance cell along with Jiang Lihua. When the Shinjuku Massacre begins Marrybell and the Glinda Knights will be in Shinjuku to witness the horror of Clovis's genocide. Of note: Marrybell will receive her geass from C.C instead of V.V.

In Shinjuku, after Kururugi forces Kallen to eject from her Glasgow; the Glinda Knights will come across Kallen and arrest her for terrorism, but due to the on going genocide Kallen and the Glinda knights temporarily team-up to stop the massacre. After the genocide ends Kallen will be forced to ether join the Glinda Knights or become a prisoner of Britannia. Of course it will be orchestrated so that Kallen choses to join the Glinda Knights, Naoto and Jiang Lihua as well. Also Laila la Britannia takes Euphemia's place as Japan's new Sub-Viceroy after Clovis is assassinated.

When Kallen and her comrades steal the 'poison gas' capsule in Osaka they discover the truth about Code R. Kallen and her comrades manages to not only rescue the victims/test subjects, but also manages to steal all incriminating evidence on Code R. The evidence will be placed on several USB sticks we'll conveniently provide Kallen and her friends. Kallen will later broadcast this to the entire world with our covert help. Also, In Osaka Kallen will come across Clara Lanfranc and save her from being further experimented on.

Clara will come with Kallen in the stolen truck and will board the Glasgow with Kallen. In the original timeline Kallen completely misses seeing Lelouch in the truck, but with Clara in the truck; they spot him. Kallen confronts Lelouch and briefly interrogates him. After Lelouch quickly explains both how why he's in the truck in the first place Kallen allows him to live. Before Kallen can say another word, she'll be forced to leave Lelouch in the truck due to the Britannians.

Just like the original timeline, Lelouch finds Kallen's radio and uses it to contact her. Kallen is at first apprehensive about taking orders from Lelouch, but finds she has no other choice in following his orders. After the Battle of Shinjuku is over and Kallen is in the Glenda knights custody, she shows them all the information stolen from Osaka.

Also it will be orchestrated so that Kallen, Marrybell, Oldrin, Leonhardt, Sokkia, Tink, Toto Elicia and Eris will witness Lelouch executing Clovis, but not before Marrybell secretly uses a tape recorder and interrogates Clovis as to why he ordered the genocide in the first place. This recording along with Code R being revealed, the G1 security tapes revealing Clovis ordering the genocide and the genocide recorded from both the Britannian Sutherlands and the stolen Sutherlands occupied by the Japanese resistance will cause chaos and help Lelouch in his goals.

Anya Alstreim will not be hiding behind the pillar when Empress Marianne is assassinated, meaning Marianne will legitimately die this time around. Nunnally vi Britannia will not be blinded or crippled ether. Anyway, besides Marrybell mel Britannia, Oldrin Zevon, Leonhardt Steiner, Sokkia Sherpa, Tink Lockhart, Toto Thompson, Johann Schwarzer, Elicia Markor, Eris Kschessinskaya, Marcil Malakhov, and Domenichino Della. Charmelle Finlay, Ashley Ashra, Mariel Lubie, Alice, Dalque, Lucretia, Sancia, Mao, Neha Shankar, Miss X, Miya I. Hillmick, Anya Alstreim, Marika Soresi, Liliana Vergamon, Monica Kruszewski, and Gino Weinberg will be members of the Glinda Knights by August 10th, 2017.

It is to be orchestrated so that Minase Mutsuki, Hinata Ichijiku and Futaba Ayame, Ayano Kousaka, Ryo Sayama and Yukiya Naruse will be in Shinjuku when the genocide begins. They will be members of a separate resistance cell called the Red Sun Brigade or RSB. They will be the only survivors of the RSB after the Battle of Shinjuku. The RSB will be originally in Shinjuku to request an alliance with Noto's Cell when the Britannians attack.

Also, on orders from the EU government: Leila Malcal, Anna Clément, Chloe Winkel, Ferilli Baltrow, Sarah Danes, Hilda Fagan, Kate Novak and Sophie Randle, Oscar Hammel and Claus Warwick will infiltrate Ashford Academy preparation to destabilize Britannia's hold on Japan. One more thing, C.C. will become a student at Ashford no matter what even if you have to confront her yourself to make C.C. go. Oh ya, you will attended Ashford as well and you will go under the name Arianna McCormick."

I nod, "It'll be done C."

* * *

**_Date: Sunday, January 1st 2017_ **

**_Location Shinjuku, Area Eleven/Japan_ **

**_Time: 3:20PM_ **

* * *

**_Kallen's POV _ **

* * *

Damn Britannia, damn that white Knightmare! My people are being slaughtered en masse. Without a new Knightmare I won't be able to help my people any further than killing Britannian foot soldiers. If only I-

"Freeze Eleven scum!"

At this I whip around to see four Britannian foot soldiers pointing machineguns at me. However before they can execute me, they are killed via sniper rounds. Minutes later, several more Britannian soldiers show up. My heart sinks, I then prepare to die fighting these filthy mongrels to my last breath. I remember my brother's words on fighting Britannian soldiers well, "If the Britannians see you they'll kill you, if they catch you they'll kill you. Kill as many as you can before they do."

Luckily I still have lots of ammo to use to slaughter as many of these demons as humanly possible before I die. However despite expecting the worst, the Brits surround me, but do not open fire. Seconds later a young girl my age marches towards me. Once she reaches me, she smiles sadly before shaking her head, "Your Kallen Stadtfeld, funny that your a terrorist huh? You know you and your friends should've wore balaclavas to hid your identities right? Under normal circumstances I would place you under arrest for terrorism, however we need all the help we can get in stopping this damned genocide my brother orchestrated."

I clinch my fist, "Why should I believe a dirty Britannian soldier? You sub-human animals are butchering my people- Wait a minute, brother?"

The girl nods, "I won't use my geass on you, I give you my word. Anyway that's besides the point right now. What is important is that my brother Clovis must pay for his crimes against humanity. By the way my name's Marrybell mel Britannia, 88th in line to the Britannian Imperial Throne and you Kallen Stadtfeld will help us pay a visit to my soon to be dead older brother. For you see Miss Stadtfeld, once I find out the truth as to why Clovis ordered a full blown genocide of the Japanese people," She then grins wickedly, suddenly a strange symbol appears in Marrybell mel Britannia's left eye. "I'll put a lead slug right between his eyes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Sophie Wood is a full-time member of the Black Knights (when they are formed. At the start of this story she is a member of the same resistance cell as Kallen) in this fanfiction. Also she will survive the entire story.  
> 2: Erica Wood isn't an OC, she is a nameless CG canon background character that is seen in R1 Episode 3: The ponytailed Blue haired girl taking to Kallen when she (Kallen) is first introduced in Episode 3. She (the ponytailed Blue haired girl) is also seen in R1 Episode 21. She's one of the people pulling Ohgi and Villetta Nu into Ashford Academy just after he (Ohgi) is hesitant about entering a Britannian School (Ashford Academy). Since I don't want to use too many OC's in this story I've decided to flesh out the ponytailed Blue haired girl and give her the name Erica Wood and also make her a full sister to Sophie Wood. Also she is a full-time member of the Black Knights (when they are formed. At the start of this story she is a member of the same resistance cell as Kallen) in this fanfiction. Also she will survive the entire story.  
> 3: In this story not only is Carve-Tan a full-time member of the Black Knights in this story, but also is Sophie Wood's full sister. Carve-Tan is named Emily Wood in this story. In story, Carve-Tan (just like in canon) is a nickname given to her because she is geassed to mark a certain wall in Ashford Academy by Lelouch. For plot purposes Jeremiah Gottwald (shortly after defecting to Lelouch's side) used his Geass Canceler on Carve-Tan in the original timeline to remove her compulsion to mark the wall. Also she will survive the entire story. Also she is a full-time member of the Black Knights (when they are formed. At the start of this story she is a member of the same resistance cell as Kallen) in this fanfiction. Also she will survive the entire story.  
> 4: Due to not wanting to overrun this story with OC's: Minase Mutsuki, Hinata Ichijiku and Futaba Ayame, Ayano Kousaka, Ryo Sayama and Yukiya Naruse are in Shinjuku when the Battle of Shinjuku begins.  
> 4: Both Rebecca 'Becky' Abigail Fitzgerald and Chloe Annabelle Fitzgerald will survive the entire story. Also their both full-time members of the Black Knights (when they are formed. At the start of this story they are members of the same resistance cell as Kallen) in this fanfiction. Also she will survive the entire story.


	2. Shinjuku

Tape recorder: _"Go to hell Britannian."_

Geass being used: **"DIE!"**

* * *

_**Date: Sunday, January 1st 2017** _

**_Location Shinjuku, Area Eleven/Japan_ **

**_Time: 3:27 PM_ **

* * *

**_Kallen's POV _ **

* * *

"Say what, why should I believe anything you have to say and what's with that strange symbol in your left eye? Also how do you know my name Britannian filth?"

Princess Marrybell raises an eyebrow, "I see, so you really don't remember me do you Kallen?"

I clinch my fists, "I didn't give you permission to use my name Britannian scum!"

Infuriatingly, Princess Marrybell chuckles, "Really Kallen, being a bigot? Why are you acting like a typical member of the Purist Faction?"

I choke, "WHAT DID YOU FUCKING SAY?! HOW DARE YOU-"

Princess Marrybell shakes her head in disgust, "I would like you to hear something Kallen."

Princess Marrybell then pulls out a tape recorder and turns it on, _"Britannia's resounding victory over Japan opened the unenlightened nation's eyes to it's true place into days world order. Since then the Empire and Area 11 have walked hand in hand down the road to revival."_ Now then listen to this," She then presses a button on the recorder. "Say what, why should I believe anything you have to say and what's with that strange symbol in your left eye? Also how do you know my name Britannian filth?"

The next to speak is Princess Marrybell, _"I see, so you really don't remember me do you Kallen?"_

after this I'm next, _"I didn't give you permission to use my name Britannian scum!"_

Princess Marrybell chuckles, _"Really Kallen, being a bigot? Why are you acting like a typical member of the Purist Faction?"_

I then hear myself choke, _"WHAT DID YOU FUCKING SAY?! HOW DARE YOU-"_

The recoding ends. After which Princess Marrybell sighs, "Kallen do you hear the similarities between you and the purist propaganda machine? The bigotry, the blind hatred for an entire race of people? There's no difference between how the Britannians treat the Japanese and how you treat the Britannians."

Upon the realization of Princess Marrybell's words, my eyes widen before I backing away, "I- I-"

Suddenly I'm interrupted by another girl, "Enough of this, we have no time for this crap! if we want to stop Clovis, we have to move now!"

Princess Marrybell nods, "Your correct Oldrin. Look Kallen we'll have to put your arrest on hold, if we wish to save the Japanese we have to move now!"

Blood pumping, heart throbbing, I clinching my teeth... stuttering, "Why do you call... why... you called us Japanese... not Eleven... why?"

Princess Marrybell sighs, "Because I-"

Suddenly the girl, Oldrin, snaps, "We don't have time for this Mary!"

Princess Marrybell nods, "Understood Rin. Kallen, you must make a decision and fast. come with us and help us bring this conflict to a end or stand here looking like an idiot and let the people you could of saved die."

Clinching my teeth tighter, shaking with indecision I... I... I make my decision, Very... very well... I'll come with you... by the way Rin?"

Princess Marrybell shrugs, "My nickname for my lover/girlfriend Oldrin. Anyway, lets go then. By the way Kallen, strip one of the dead Britannian infantrymen of their uniforms and weapons and put the uniform on. You'll need the weapons and ammo as well. You'll use the uniform as a Trojan horse to get into the G1. By the way, we found one of your compatriots and arrested her. I believe her name is Clara Lanfranc."

I clinch my fists, "I told her to split up so we could avoid capture... I... I screwed up!"

Princess Marrybell shakes her head, "Indeed a stupid mistake. She should of stayed with you. Anyway, we have no more time to lose, now move out!"

* * *

_**Twenty minutes later...** _

* * *

_**Time: 3:54 PM** _

* * *

**_Location: Shinjuku, On Board the Britannian G1 Bridge _ **

* * *

After I stole one of the dead Britannian soldier's uniforms we moved swiftly through Shinjuku towards the G1. Because of who she is, Princess Marrybell not only got us into the G1, but also onto the bridge. However before we burst into the bridge, we hear Clovis's voice over the G1 speakers, "Attention all forces. Cease fire at once. I Clovis, third prince of Britannia and royal viceroy of Area Eleven, here by command you, all forces are ordered to cease fire at once. You are also to cease destruction of any buildings or property. All casualties, whether Britannian or Eleven, shall be treated equally and without prejudice, in the name of Clovis la Britannia, you are here by ordered, cease fire at once, I shall allow no further fighting."

At these words, Princess Marrybell whispers, "Clovis what are you doing- Of course someone's holding a gun to your head."

Just after this I hear Clovis speak to a unknown individual, "There. I've done as you asked, satisfied?"

Whomever Clovis is speaking to answers, "Very, well done."

I can hear Clovis sigh, "And what shall we do now? Sing a few lively ballads, or perhaps a nice game of chess?"

I hear the unknown person chuckle, "Chess huh, now that has a familiar ring. Don't you recall? The two of us used to play chess together as boys, of course, I would always win."

Princess Marrybell widens her eyes, "No it can't be..."

Seconds after these words, Clovis snaps at the unknown person, "What?"

The unknown person laughs, "Don't you remember? At the Aries Villa?"

Princess Marrybell's eyes bulge but she doesn't say anything. Clovis meanwhile becomes angry, "You? Who are you?"

The unknown person speaks to Clovis with utter contempt, "It's been a long time, big brother."

Princess Marrybell's eyes nearly pop out of her sockets. The Unknown voice continues, "The eldest son of the late consort Marianne and seventeenth in line to the imperial throne, Lelouch vi Britannia, at your service."

Without warning Oldrin and two other girls -They never told me their names- restrain Princess Marrybell while simultaneously Oldrin covers Princess Marrybell's mouth with her hand. Meanwhile my eyes widen... I... my classmate... the guy who helped us kick Clovis's ass is a... no... former Britannian prince? Anyway Clovis gasps in shock, "Lelouch?! B-But I thought-"

The guy who saved us ... no Lelouch, interrupts Clovis, "That I was dead? You were wrong. I have returned, Your Highness and this time, I've come back to change everything."

Recovering from his shock, Clovis stutters, "I-I'm overjoyed, Lelouch, they said you died when Japan was brought into the fold. What a blessing to have you back, we should depart for the homeland immediately-"

Lelouch scoffs, "What, so you can use me as a tool for diplomacy? It seems you have forgotten why we were used in the first place." I then hear a gun cock -Must be Lelouch's- before Lelouch continues. "That's right, it was because my mother was killed." I gasp before Lelouch continues. "Mother held the title 'Knight of Honour', but was a commoner by birth, no doubt the other Imperial consorts held her in contempt even though you made it look like the work of terrorists, I'm no fool, you people killed my mother!"

My eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. Meanwhile Clovis begs for his pathetic life, "It wasn't me! I swear it wasn't!"

Lelouch snarls, "Then tell me everything you know, the truth can not be hidden from me any longer-"

At this point Oldrin and her friends can contain Princess Marrybell no longer, Marrybell breaks free and bursts through the door and screams, "Lelouch don't!"

Both me and Marrybell's allies burst through the door as well. In shock, Lelouch quickly aims his gun at us. However Princess Marrybell interrupts Lelouch before he can do or say anything, "Lelouch we need information out of Clovis, You can't kill him!"

Clovis takes this chance and bolts out of his chair then runs to Princess Marrybell, "Mary thank god! You have to do something, Lelouch is psychotic, he want's to kill me! We should-"

Princess Marrybell interrupts Clovis by marching up to him and punching him in the gut. Clovis doubles over and falls to his knees. After this Princess Marrybell glares at Clovis and sneers in contempt, "You disgust me Clovis. Lelouch don't just stand there, you wanted something out of Clovis... well ask."

Lelouch backs up, "What... I-I-"

Princess Marrybell shakes her head, "Lelouch if you don't ask Clovis your questions, then I'll take over. Snap out of it and ask whatever your going to ask."

Lelouch can only nod, "Very... very well then..." Lelouch then marches up to Clovis, suddenly a strange symbol envelops Lelouch's left eye before Lelouch speaks to Clovis. "My mother, **by whose hand she was slain?"**

Seconds later Clovis answers in some sort of trance like state, "My brother, the second prince, Schneizel, and second princess, Cornelia, they can tell you."

Lelouch gasps, "They were at the heart of this? That's all that you know isn't it?"

After these words, Clovis returns to normal. Clovis eyes widen in horror and begins pleading for his life, "I swear it wasn't me, please, I have...nothing to do with it."

Lelouch then aims his gun at Clovis's head. Clovis gasps, "Please you can't! We may have different mothers, but you and I are still blood!"

Before Lelouch can shoot Clovis, Princess Marrybell grabs Lelouch's gun by the barrel and shakes her head, "Not yet Lelouch. Let me handle the rest." Princess Marrybell then turns to face Clovis, "Clovis, you've become a disgusting worm... Anyway, **Obey my every command to the letter without reservation or restraint!"**

Second's later Clovis answers in the same trance like state he did with Lelouch, "Understood."

Princess Marrybell smirks, "Answer all my questions truthfully and answer me in a voice as if you aren't under my control. Meaning don't answer me in a monotone voice. Use your true emotions when answering me, including expressions."

Clovis nods, "Understood."

Princess Marrybell nods and pulls out a neckless from underneath her shirt and activates... something, "What? It's a voice scrambler. Anyway Rin you know what to do."

Oldrin nods then pulls out a tape recorder and activates it. Princess Marrybell then sighs, "Clovis why did you order this genocide, why did you slaughter the Japanese?"

Clovis smirks, "Because those filthy Elevens deserve what they got. If those insects discovered Code R then I would be disinherited. If it takes wiping out the entire Eleven race to keep me from being disinherited so be it. Although raping those Eleven girls is just fine with me."

I clinch my fists and prepare to charge at Clovis, "Why you son of a bitch!'

However one of Princess Marrybell's female soldiers stops me and shakes her head. Princess Marrybell eyes narrow, "How many girls did you rape?"

Clovis licks his lips, "Hundreds. Not just Elevens but Britannians as well. One of my favorite fuck toys for three years is Cécile Croomy. Unfortunately, I never managed to break the little slut. But that's the fun of breaking in sex slaves!"

Lelouch's face goes red with rage, "BASTARD! You are no brother of mine!"

The only thing I can do, due to being restrained is hiss, 'Monster!" Suddenly I realize something. I need to tell Princess Marrybell something important. "Princess Marrybell, ask Clovis about Code R."

Princess Marrybell facepalms, "Remember the tape recorder is activated, luckily words can be omitted in tape recorders in this day and age. Your lucky we're living in the 2tst century. Anyway I'll ask. "Clovis, what is Code R?"

Clovis grins maliciously, "It's a project that I fund so I can become immortal. I captured a woman named C.C." Princess Marrybell eyes widen in shock, however she allows Clovis to continue. "She's eternally young and immortal. My project runs experiments on the Eleven vermin we capture. I don't care about the Geneva Convention, it doesn't mean anything to me! Bartley Asprius is my head of research. It is with his help the project has gotten so far." Clovis then licks his lips. "What we're researching works best with children."

Princess Marrybell's temper boils over, "DEMON! Why would you do that to children?!"

Clovis licks his lips again, "Because they can take the stuff we pump into them."

Princess Marrybell gasps, "You... hypothetically what would happen if Princess Marrybell mel Britannia, Schneizel el Britannia, Cornelia li Britannia and your own full blood sister Laila la Britannia found out about Code R, what would you do?"

Clovis shrugs, "Assassinate them of course. If they become a threat, they die. Though if I could use them as guinea pigs then I wouldn't mind either."

Princess Marrybell shakes her head in disgust, "One more thing Clovis, Do you know about Kallen Stadtfeld's existence?"

I gasp, however Princess Marrybell ignores me, "Yes, today my soldiers are to pick her up along with her mother and brother. I plan to use them as experiments for Code R."

Princess Marrybell clinches her fist, "Who is your informant in Shinjuku resistance cell?"

Clovis smirks, "Kaname Ohgi. A Purist Faction's member named Villetta Nu, turned him. She goes under the name Chigusa." My eyes nearly pop out of my head. Clovis ignores this and continues. "She infiltrated his life two years ago. it was a long process, but she convinced the Eleven that she loved him. The stupid Eleven actually fell in love with Nu. Later she successfully convinced the Eleven to meet me. Surprisingly The Eleven, brought several more Elevens with him named Kento Sugiyama, Shinichirō Tamaki, Yoshitaka Minami and Toru Yoshida.

Once we met I 'Promised' that if they spied for me on the local Eleven resistance I would assassinate my father and give Japan it's independence back. It took awhile, but the braindead Elevens bought it. Before today 'Chigusa' managed to actually convince the elevens to hand over their leader Naoto and his sister Kallen Kōzuki to me under the assumption both siblings are members of the OSI. Due to their stupidity, I'm also able to target the siblings mother Nagisa Kōzuki. I plan to experiment on her as well. Elevens no loyalty at all."

Princess Marrybell explodes in rage -I'm on the verge of doing the same thing-  at Clovis's words, "I'm done with this abomination of nature."

Seconds later, Lelouch marches up to Clovis, "You make me sick." Lelouch then aims his gun at Clovis. At Lelouch's action, two of Princess Marrybell's soldiers forces Clovis on his knees. Lelouch then smirks. "You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty."

Lelouch then aims his gun at Clovis's forehead and pulls the trigger.

**BANG!**

Clovis topples to the floor dead. Lelouch smirks, "Good riddance to bad garbage!" Lelouch then frowns. "Mary what-"

Princess Marrybell interrupts Lelouch, "I won't turn you in Lelouch, I give you my word. *Chuckles* so you have geass as well Lelouch. from the looks of it the Power of Absolute obedience." Princess Marrybell then turns to Oldrin. "Rin, turn off the tape recorder, then remove all security tapes from the G1. I want Clovis ordering this damned Genocide exposed."

Oldrin nods and turns of the tape recorder, "Understood."

Princess Marrybell then turns to me, "Kallen, Lelouch you will be coming with me. and Lelouch, your geass... your mind control powers are useless because I have ways to counteract them."

Lelouch's eyes widen. Princess Marrybell then smirks, "Well then the two of you will be coming with me. Rin, contact this Cécile Croomy, I want to talk to her later. As for you Kallen, I thank you for your help, however, your still a terrorist so your under arrest. You can come with us the easy way or... I'm going to do something you don't like."

My eyes widen. Suddenly Princess Marrybell's phone rings. Minutes later Marrybell hangs up, anger clearly in her eyes, "I've just been informed that Kaname Ohgi has handed over Naoto Kōzuki over to the Britannian military."

My eyes bulge before I gasp in absolute horror, "They betrayed us like Clovis said and now both mother and Naoto will..."

Princess Marrybell walks up to me and puts her hand on my shoulder and looks me in the eyes with a deadly serious expression on her face, "Don't worry Kallen, I give you my word, I'll save your brother and mother, But first, along with my Glinda Knights,But first, along with my Glinda Knights, I'll need Lelouch along with your help in order to do so."

Still in shock I manage stutter, "Why...why... would you...-"

Princess Marrybell interrupts me, "I have my reasons Kallen. By the way there's something I've been meaning to do for the last eight years."

Princess Marrybell then kisses me on the lips -Causing me to blush profusely,- When she pulls away she genuinely smiles, "That's for eight years ago, for saving both my... never mind. Anyway, We should move quickly if we want to save your mother and brother. Rin, we need to take the recordings of the genocide from both the Britannian Sutherlands and the stolen Sutherlands occupied by the Japanese resistance's onboard cameras. Also bring Bartley Asprius to me. We detained that prick earlier when we entered the G1. he's just down the hall, Have Gino and Anya bring him in."

Oldrin nods and leaves the room. Several minutes later, Bartley Asprius is brought in and forced on his knees in front of Princess Marrybell by two of her soldiers. Princess Marrybell smirks maliciously, "Well, well Santa's little helper. Now then," the strange symbol from earlier appears in Princess Marrybell left eye again. Oldrin removes Asprius monocle, after this the two soldiers holding Asprius down, peel his eyes open so he can't shut them. Princess Marrybell chuckles, "Now then, **I Marrybell mel Britannia command you Bartley Asprius, you will become my slave. You will also help us get all the evidence we need to expose Clovis and Code R. Also you will help set up an international broadcast so we can show the entire world the truth of Clovis's vile actions and Code R."**

In a monotone voice, Asprius shouts, "Yes your highness."

Princess Marrybell turns to face us, the strange symbol now gone from her eye, "We'll kill Bartley after this is done. Right now we have work to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seriously considering putting Cécile Croomy in the Glinda Knights (later joining the Black Knights), but I'm unsure of how I can accomplish this right now.
> 
> I know what C said last chapter about the tape recorder being covertly used, but not everything goes to plan after all. 


End file.
